


Money to Burn

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [31]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Money to Burn

"Why did Waverly want to see you?" Napoleon asked, as Illya entered their shared office.

"Accounting have been telling tales on me," the Russian replied.

"You!" exclaimed Solo, with incredulity. "What could you, Mr So-frugal-it's-almost-painful, have done to incur the wrath of the accounts department?"

"I don't see why they couldn't have brought it up with me before going to Mr Waverly."

"Well?" Napoleon prompted. "What was your terrible crime?"

"It would seem," Illya explained. "That, even in the heat of battle, accounting would prefer it if I removed the money from the exploding money clip before I deployed it."


End file.
